Split flap display devices serve for displaying information, such as the quickly changing destinations and times in installations for displaying departure times of trains, ships or aircrafts. In the controlled display devices, the split flaps containing the information must quickly be moved, so to change an announcement in shortest time. The high mechanical stresses of the split flaps and the contact to the environment make continuous maintenance of the split flaps necessary.
A split flap display device of the kind referred to hereinbefore is described in CH-PS 580 315. The display drum provided therein comprises a set of written-on panels. Each panel is pivotably supported, in a special way, at the support positions disposed in the circular parallel disks in the form of a ring. When rotating the drum, the written-on panels are successively flipped over from an upper into a lower display position, like a book. In the disks slots are provided which have the thicknesses of the panels. The panels are inserted into the slots. Individual panels can therefore be replaced.
It is disadvantageous, in the split flap display device, that for maintenance and cleaning purposes, individual panels only can be replaced in a time-consuming and laborious manner.